


bottle your voice (love at the glory hole)

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glory Hole, M/M, Meet-Cute, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Work, This whole fic is very pro sex work, oh boy here we go - Freeform, sex worker Aiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Jaskier convinces Lambert to go to a glory hole house to rid him of his dry spell. Lambert really isn't sure about it and is about to leave when he spots Aiden.This is a coffee shop au in disguise.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	bottle your voice (love at the glory hole)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the weirdly hot czech glory hole porn. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You've seen it. We've all seen it.
> 
> The second part of the title was a joke but people on tumblr dared me and I'm very competitive so there you have it.

This was stupid, and Lambert said as much out loud. Not that anyone was listening; all the horny men wandering into the building weren’t exactly stopping to smell the flowers. They all had something much more pressing on their minds. Lambert should have, too, but this was a big first for him and he wasn’t even sure he’d like it. Jaskier, the adorable little slut he was, had recommended this place to “cure Lambert’s dry spell”, as if he hadn’t had longer dry spells in the past and gotten by just fine on his own. And why this?! PDA wasn’t exactly his thing. But now he was expected to just...go into a place full of half-naked dumbasses and fuck a random stranger through a glory hole? It didn’t feel right.

He was forced to admit, however, as he pulled open the door and entered, that if he were really so against it he wouldn’t have come in the first place. Nobody was holding a gun to his head after all. He was only blushing a little bit as the bored woman at the check-in took his money, directed him to a bowl of condoms and a very large sign that read “condoms must be worn at all times”, and pointed him to the entrance to the room. Heavy wooden doors separated the nice, tidy reception area from the dimmer staged room. As he pushed passed them, closing the door quickly behind him, his senses were overloaded by the sights and sounds around him. 

The first thing he noticed, with a sigh of relief, was that the weird gym bros were actually in the minority. In fact, men appeared to be in the minority in general. Sure, there were plenty of cocks to go around, but half of them were made of silicone and another quarter appeared to belong to people of rather ambiguous gender. Lambert felt himself relax. Queer people. _His_ people. The next thing he noticed was the various sounds of skin of skin, the moans of the people behind the walls. And then, finally, the people themselves, some on their stomach with just their ass sticking out, others on their backs with legs bound in the air, some higher up for the express purpose of oral, and a few holes meant for people to stick their dicks into and get sucked off. Lambert shuttered; he would be avoiding those, thank you very much. No point in getting pleasure if you weren’t also dishing it out, that was his motto.

Each person had a picture next to their body of a headshot. Lambert walked slowly around the room, a dim, rectangular space that felt strangely warm and inviting, and looked from picture to picture. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for; he didn’t give a damn what anyone looked like. They were all beautiful in his eyes and providing a service he was very grateful for. He felt antsy thinking about fucking so publicly. Why couldn’t he just book a session with Melody, the fiery Domme that pegged him within an inch of his life? Why this? What the fuck was he doing here? Just as he turned to book it out the door someone on his right caught his eye. 

He was...fuck, he was beautiful. Long dark curls fell off his shoulders, framing a face that looked like it was sculpted by the gods. Stubble grazed his jawline and eyes so green he was sure they had to be contacts beckoned him forward. Barely anyone was on this side of the room so he slinked toward the man. It was his face that drew his eye, but Lambert would be lying if he said he wasn’t also entranced by the long expanse of thick thighs and a toned ass, the man obviously on his stomach. Lambert reached out slowly, hesitated, then kept going until he rested his hand gently on warm skin. He was only now aware of how warm the room was, as he itched to take off his shirt, or pants, or both. 

“Hi,” he said softly. He wasn’t sure if he was even supposed to talk to the workers - what the hell were the rules of this place? - but it didn’t feel right not to. The few gross gym bros in the room had simply walked right up to the people and stuck their dicks in without a word and it pissed Lambert off.

“Hello, darling,” came a voice so silky that Lambert felt his head spin.

“I- I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admitted. The man laughed and wiggled his ass a little. 

“Whatever you’d like. Just make sure you have that condom on, or I’ll be forced to come out and kick your ass.”

Lambert chuckled and relaxed a little. This wasn’t so much different than the full service workers he’d been with in the past. Public, sure, but it was still a witty person behind the wall who knew what they were doing, and that made it seem real, seem okay. 

“If I do something you don’t like, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Of course. Believe me, I’m not shy. Now, no more talking. Do what feels right.”

Lambert nodded as if the man could see him. Slowly, he brought both hands to those strong hips and stroked over them. His thumbs dug into the meat of the man’s ass, causing him to shiver, and Lambert gulped. What he wouldn’t do to make this beautiful man quiver under him. He looked around the room quickly - no one was paying any attention to anyone but the person in front of them. This was fine. He stroked his hands down the man’s thighs and back up, fingers spreading his legs apart. He heard a soft sigh from the other side of the wall. 

On a small ledge of the wall next to him sat a bottle of lube. He took advantage of it, slicking up a few fingers, before bringing his hand back down. He spread the man’s cheeks, eyes locked on his hole. He looked so small, so tight, even as Lambert registered the faint glisten of residual lube from another cock. He was sure the man was plenty loose despite appearances, but Lambert was not a small man. He gently pushed a finger against the man’s hole and watched, eyes wide, as his body sucked him in with no resistance. He pushed a second one in alongside it, knowing the first would do nothing for either of them. The second, however, had the man pushing his hips back for more. Lambert grinned slightly and crooked his fingers. The response was beautiful, the man’s back arching as a broken moan escaped from his lips. Lambert pumped his fingers a few times for good measure, getting him used to the initial stretch, before he pressed a third in. 

“You don’t...fuck, you don’t have to prep me, I’m good,” the man said, voice shaking slightly.

“Oh no, I think I do,” was all Lambert said as he pressed his fingers in and out. His head was spinning at how tight the man was wrapped around the digits, the thought of how tight he would be around his cock making his mouth water. Just one more, and he would feel good sliding in. If the man couldn’t take four fingers he would definitely not be able to take Lambert; he had no problem simply stroking his cock while fingering this beautiful creature to orgasm. “One more?” He stroked a fourth finger along the man’s rim for clarification.

“Fuck, yes,” the man whined. Lambert pressed in slowly, surprised that yes, this man actually didn’t need too much prep. He was loose enough to take four fingers well. Lambert curled them again and was met with a more guttural moan. He pulled his fingers out slowly, hungrily taking in the stretched hole before him, before he stepped back to open the front of his pants. The sounds around him were nothing but white noise at this point. He slipped a condom on his cock and coated himself liberally with lube. 

“Okay…” Lambert said more to himself, then raised his voice. “Ready?”

“Fuck me already,” the man whined, hips wiggling. Lambert did as he was told; he moved closer, pressing the tip against the tight bundle of muscles, and pushed in slowly. He watched as the man stretched to accommodate him, ate up the groan that vibrated from the other side of the wall when his head popped in. He rubbed his hands up and down the man’s ass and lower back, easing him into the pressure as he pushed forward, a few more inches slipping in. It was definitely a tight fit now; the man’s thighs shook as he pressed back, trying to get more inside him. Lambert was all too willing to give him what he wanted. He pumped in and out, each time getting another inch of his large cock in the man. By the time he was fully seated sweat had pooled on his forehead.

“Oh my _god_ ,” the man gasped, almost too low for Lambert to hear. He smirked as he pulled out all the way and pushed back in, groaning at the tight heat wrapped perfectly around his cock. It earned him another broken moan, this time higher in pitch. 

“Are you okay?” he had to ask. People didn’t usually take him with ease.

“Fuck y-yes, fuck me hard…” he emphasized his request by pushing back against Lambert, the full length of his cock splitting the man open. Lambert decided to do just that, gripping the man’s hips tight and starting up a steady rhythm. Slow at first, but he was urged on by the soft, repetitive ‘ah’s of his companion. He started to fuck him in earnest, cock swallowed by his tight hole, a groan caught in his throat. Lambert did not make noise during sex as a general rule. It made him feel too vulnerable, but fuck, did he want to make noise for this man. His eyes locked on the picture, trying to imagine what the face looked like on the other side of the wall. What that pretty mouth looked like dropped open, a steady stream of moans he couldn’t hold back, the way his eyes were probably fluttering with each thrust. Sweat coating copper skin, throat bare and begging to be bitten and sucked. The image drove him wild, and soon his hips were snapping into the man hard. He closed his eyes and savored every sound he was making, blocking all the others out.

“Oh my- fuck, fuck, harder!” 

Oh, how Lambert wanted to bottle that sound and bring it with him when he left, listen to it in his bed at night as he stripped his cock and remembered exactly how it felt to fuck such a beautiful creation. His thrusts picked up - he brought his hand around the man’s body to wrap around his cock, and jumped a little in surprise. What a cock it was, big and heavy in his palm. He was briefly distracted thinking about what it would feel like to have the man fuck him instead. He growled despite himself and set up a slow, building rhythm, smearing his cock with lube in a tight, clenched fist. 

“Fuck fuck fuck- ah!” His back arched and hips jumped forward, grinding into Lambert’s fist. 

“Are you close?” Lambert certainly was, but he refused to come first.

“Y-yes, don’t stop…”

As his hips thrust hard he rubbed his thumb over the head of the man’s cock before sliding down, twisting and rubbing at thick veins. He could tell now how close he was; his ass tightened around Lambert, causing him to see stars. A moment later the man stilled and, with a bone-rattling scream, came hard. His cock pulsed as he painted the wall below him with his spend, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm, and Lambert couldn’t hold back anymore. He bit back a moan of his own as he came inside the man, condom bulging with the weight of his cum. 

His hips settled down and he took a few deep breaths. He could hear the ragged breathing coming from the other side of the wall. 

“Are-are you okay?” He ran his hands soothingly along the man’s back as he pulled out slowly.

“Fuck, are you kidding?” He sounded like he’d just run a mile. “Please tell me you’ll be back again.”

“I hadn’t thought about it yet. I want to, but…”

The man was quiet for a moment, and Lambert was certain he’d offended him. Or hurt his feelings. Or worse, both. Then he spoke, and his words caught Lambert by surprise.

“My name’s Aiden. I work at the Cat Café on Main street. Come visit me sometime.”

“Okay, I will,” he said shakily. Would he? Would he even have the courage to look in the too-beautiful eyes of a stranger he’d just fucked the daylights out of? “I’m Lambert. Thank you for this.” He patted the man’s ass gently before he discarded the condom in a small garbage, pulled his pants up, and left.

Yeah, there was no way he’d have the courage to see Aiden in person. He left, wondering what could have been if he’d been a different person.

-

 _Ah, fuck_. Lambert once more stood outside of a business that made his skin crawl, wondering why the fuck he was here. This time it was something much less intimidating than a glory hole house. He stared at the black cat on the window of the Cat Cafe; he swore it was mocking him. This was stupid, but this time he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. He’d been to the Café once before (‘been to’ meaning he stood outside and tried to look inconspicuous as he peeked through the window like a creep, checking to see who was working). This time was worse though, because very faintly he could make out the back of a man he was almost certain was Aiden. His dark hair was pulled up into a high bun. Lambert itched to go in, but his heart was racing. He worried that Aiden would perhaps regret telling him his name and place of employment. It was barely after he’d come, after all, emotions were still high and he was probably still hovering in the after-bliss. Lambert wouldn’t fault him for changing his mind.

It occurred to him that Aiden probably wouldn’t even remember his name, so he could probably get a feel for the situation before he had to put himself out there. The thought was enough to get him to go inside. The café, which had been bustling the last time he was here, was relatively quiet now. He supposed most people weren’t going to get their coffee fix at 7 pm. It looked like Aiden and one other employee were the only ones working tonight. He walked up to the counter and stopped right in his tracks as Aiden turned to face him. 

Fuck. fuck fuck fuck, he couldn’t do this. Aiden was every bit as gorgeous as he remembered and then some, those sparkling eyes appearing even greener in person. He wore a bright smile, head tilted. 

“Hello darling! What can I get for you today?”

Lambert felt like a spooked cat, jumping at the sound of his voice. He tried to push away the thoughts of the last time he’d heard that voice, the things he was saying, the sounds he was making.

“Um, can I have...What’s sweet but will still get me wired?”

Aiden laughed. “Want my personal favorite?” Lambert nodded, eyes wide. “Caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso. It’s sure to get you going.”

Lambert was pretty sure he was already going, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud.

“Um, sure, one of those thingies.” Aiden grinned and started writing things on the cup.

“Name for the order?”

Welp, now or never. “Lambert?” 

It came out like a question, and maybe that was why Aiden faltered. Then his lips stretched slowly into a smirk as he wrote the name out. 

“I’ll have that right up for you, Lambert.”

He got right to making Lambert’s coffee, movement fast and coordinated like a dance. In what felt like too short a time, he placed the cup on the counter away from Lambert. 

“Letho, get your ass out here, I’m taking my break!” He threw down his apron, grabbed the cup, and jerked his head at Lambert as if to say ‘follow me’. And Lambert followed like a puppy in love. Aiden took them to the back of the cafe and sat them in a booth half-concealed by a wall of fake ivy. He took a sip of Lambert’s drink before pushing it across the table to him.

“So, you finally came,” he purred. Lambert felt his ears grow hot.

“S’not the first time…”

Aiden threw his head back with a deep laugh and Lambert felt his heart swell. 

“No it isn’t.” His eyes roamed over Lambert’s face and the parts of his body that weren’t obscured by the table. Lambert had dressed for the occasion: tight black jeans, a more casual, sleeveless dress shirt in a French tuck, the front unbuttoned practically down to his tits. He considered slicking back his hair but Jaskier stole his hair gel and refused to give it back, yelling about how Lambert should let his ginger curls be free. Overall, he thought he looked pretty good, but as Aiden’s eyes took him in he was growing anxious. What if Aiden didn’t like what he actually looked like? What if Lambert was better off a fantasy of his?

“Care to make it a second time?”

Lambert blushed but smiled despite himself. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it. What...ah, what made you want to work there? If that’s not too personal.”

Aiden shrugged. “It pays well and I’m a ridiculously horny person. It was clearly worth it.” He smirked at Lambert. “Though I should be chastising you.”

“Why?”

“You ruined me for anyone else, you ass.”

Lambert grinned. “I’m not gonna apologize for that.” He watched closely as Aiden reached out, elegant fingers playing with the bottom of Lambert’s cup where his own fingers were wrapped around. “Look, I don’t really know what this is. I don’t know what we are.”

“What do you want us to be,” Aiden said, eyes dark and searching.

“I...I want to take you out on a date.” Aiden immediately perked up. He reached a finger out and caressed Lambert’s hand.

“I want that, too. Any man who makes me scream like that is a man I want to get to know better,” he said, voice low. “Besides, you’re fucking beautiful.”

“So are you,” Lambert said softly. He hesitantly threaded his fingers with Aiden’s. “And the next time I make you scream I want to see your face.”

Aiden shivered and gripped his hand tight. “My shift ends in two hours. Care to come back to my place and make that happen?”

Lambert tried to ignore the sudden tightness in his pants. He nodded - he couldn’t wait for later, but he couldn’t wait for their date either. Sure, maybe they were doing things a bit out of order, but who the fuck cared? Not him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @feraljaskier for more of whatever the fuck this is!


End file.
